Will you look at me?
by KaitoKaren
Summary: Zephyr and Leanne was forced to go to school by Vashyron. Having never attended schools before, what will these two have to face? Couple: Zephyr x Leanne


_Fiction: Will you look at me?_

_Genre: Romance, Comedy._

_Rate: K - T_

Summary: Zephyr and Leanne was forced to go to school by Vashyron. Having never attended schools before, what will these two have to face?

Just the typical type of love story expected to be written from a high school girl, so there will be no shooting or such heavy violence, sorry.

**I don't own Resonance of Fate.**

Chapter 1: A new school year.

The beautiful sunlight vividly stained the building-like machines of Bazel city with shades of wonderful crimson as a new day had started.

The fifteen-year-old Leanne was woken up by a chain of creeky noise made by the fired-up Vashyron. He seemed to be in an extraordinarily good mood today.

"Wake up, my dear! How long are you gonna lie there snoring, you sleepyhead!"

Leanne immediately sat up as soon as she heard the word "snore". She might have been in deep sleep, but snoring was definitely something she could never do. It was just so... inelegant, for a girl! But for whatever matter that was, it was undoubtedly odd for Vashyron to wake up so early, even earlier than she did. Was the Earth going to end soon?

"Vashyron, what has gotten into you?" She snorted, not wanting to take any step out of the soft warm bed as well as anyone to interrupt her precious sleep anymore.

"Oi Leanne-chan, that's not the right attitude. Besides, I am in the perfect mood of a father having his children to school!" Vashyron replied in so sulky a tone that it made the whole body of hers shivered for a second.

"Sure, take Zephyr to school or whatever you called it with you. I'm pretty sure they do sell breakfast there, so don't come to wake me up just for your damn breakfast." The lazy blonde growled before burying her head into the stuffed pillow again.

If Vashyron let her get away just with that, he would not have guts to hold gun for almost half of his life now. He had just signed up for both Leanne and Zephyr to a high school in Bazel, since recently there had been only so few requests that even him alone could already take care of those, so they had too much free time in their hands. Youngsters should not waste their time like that! It was the age of rebellion, the age of breakthroughs, friendships, and bloomed loves! And here those two were staying inside all day with this lame old man in the lame neighborhood which had no other teenagers to befriend them. It was just something he could not stand at all!

So he hurriedly took his steps towards the sleeping Leanne's bed and quickly pulled the thick blanket, leaving the little blonde shivered in the sudden cold air.

"What the heck do you think you just did, Vashyron?!" Leanne furiously squealed after squelching his head to the ground.

"L-Leanne-chan, today... is also your first day of school..."

The nasty words escaped from the old man's mouth felt like thousands of invisible daggers stabbed right at her heart.

"My... My what?"

"Your - first - day - of - school." Vashyron patiently repeated, took a quick glance at the rusty clock on the wall before dropping his eyes on Leanne who was now rushing to the toilet to get dressed, for whichever reason on earth she was doing it for.

"Very well, I will wait for you downstairs." He smiled triumphantly before walking out of the room.

Leanne appeared 15 minutes later in a neat outfit of crossed skirt and white top. Zephyr and Vashyron was already there waiting for her. Zephyr was unintentionally tapping his fingers on the table, eyes gazing out at the window, while Vashyron was doing his best to keep his eyes wide open, as he still could not get used to be up at such an early hour.

Upon seeing Leanne, Vashyron immediately switched his sleepy mood into a cheerful one, which was exactly the same as that he had when he jumped into her room minutes ago. How she hated this face of his so much and wanted to smash it into pieces right now.

"So? Would you please give me a full explanation about what is going on?" She crossed her arms, glared at him full of annoyance.

"I've told you all you need to know: you - two - are - going - to - school."

"But why, all of a sudden?"

"Because I felt that it is what a father supposed to do, maybe? The responsibility of a father, who has to take care of his two teenage children, all by himself. And what's more, those children are feeling so lonely because they have to be imprisoned with this old man. What does he have to do/ What can he do? What should he do? What will he..."

The 'oratorical' speech about the so-called responsible father was cut off with a pan thrown right at Vashyron's face mercilessly.

"Enough for the talk." Zephyr uttered, finally spoke up a word after shutting Vashyron up by making use of the empty pan. "Please get moving before I change my mind."

The Shouth Bezal High school was founded by cardinals for lower-class students to attend. The P.M.F were allowed to attend as well, so long as they did not cause any ruckus.

This was where Leanne and Zephyr would spend their next three years, and now they were standing in front of the enormous gate, not stepping in.

"Awn, what's wrong? Are you scared? Ha ha ha!" Vashyron chortled, but stopped right when he realized that Leanne was actually trembling.

"Oi Leanne, are you not feeling well?" Zephyr grabbed her shoulder, turned her face - to - face with him and asked with a tender yet full of worry voice.

"No, no, I... I'm fine, just a little anxious." She brushed his hands off her shoulders. "Not like I'm scared or anything."

"Oh well, as long as you say so." Vashyron slightly shook his head, before giving the two of them a small piece of paper. "Here is your class name. Class starts at 7, so you should hurry up now. The uniforms should be sent to you later. Remember, once you step through this gate, you will enter a new world that is far different from everything you have ever experienced, a world where dreams can be set free. Enter the gate, I - your father - will no longer take care of you anymore, and the destiny of the world will lay in your hands!"

Vashyron exhaled a deep breath after giving out the speech that was prepared beforehand just for this important day. However, when he looked down to find out what emotional expressions they would have, both Zephyr and Leanne had already far gone.

_How touching, they couldn't even hold back their tears, so they ran away first. _He thought happily. _Aah... I miss my old times so much... If only they could listened to the rest of my lecture..._

"Can you believe him?" Leanne let out a sigh. "I can't imagine how long he would have taken us if we had stood there to hear the rest of his talk. He's making such a big fuss! Acting as if he's really our father..."

"Can't be helped. He has been dreaming for this day after all."

"Then maybe we should have stayed?"

"Nah, just leave him." Zephyr smiled. He had known Vashyron long enough to know that he did not need to give damn to what that old man blathered about. Who knows, that is what the elders enjoy doing after all!

The elegant couple got to their class just in time as the teacher walked in. Such fortunate it was that Vashyron had not made them listen to the rest of his lecture, which was probably about his ought-not-to-be-remembered experience.

"Class, please greet your new classmates, Zephyr and Leanne.", announced the silver-haired homeroom teacher.

Leanne quickly scanned through the whole class once. There were also girls who were just like here, with makeups, ribbons, hair accessories, and many other girlish things that she could never even dream of. This was definitely the corollary of living under the same roof with two men.

"Hi everyone! I'm Leanne, and I'm a new student here. I have never been to school before, so please help me!" Leanne smiled brightly as she waved to her new class. She hoped for good things to come this year.

"Yo, I'm Zephyr. Living together with Leanne. Nice to meet you." Zephyr, on the contrary, had a rather abnormal gloomy aura around him. He had no idea why himself was like that. He just couldn't be in good mood after realizing all those tender eyes the boys in class had for Leanne when she smiled.

"Okay. Please go to your seats. Leanne, please sit next to Dakar over there. And Zephyr, I'd like you to take your sit next to Lisa. Please hurry up so we can start our lesson."

The two new students obediently rushed to their new seats.

"Hi baby, please take care of me from now on~" Dakar put on an angelic smile as Leanne settled down.

"I'm Lisa, nice to meet you, Zephyr. I hope we will have a wonderful school year." Lisa giggled, grabbed the blond-haired guy's hand and shook it naturally as if the two of them had known each other long ago.

The new school year had just started.


End file.
